


Wheel of Fortune

by Copperbell111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humour, M/M, Omorashi, graphic descriptions of watersports and omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperbell111/pseuds/Copperbell111
Summary: Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy pop down to Brighton in an old yellow three wheeler, and go to the tarot reader Gypsy Rose Lee, who snuffs it half way through their reading...and doesnt' finish it... oh dear... what is going to happen now? Omorashi, watersports





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to "Green Onions" by Booker T and the MGs
> 
> Omorashi and watersports graphic descriptions, if you dont' like then don't read.

It was a very strange Tuesday, the sky was grey and the sickly sweet smell of London hung in the air like someone just threw rotting fish into the Thames on some sort of protest or other. Arthur and Francis strolled nonchalantly down the South bank when suddenly they were distracted by a bloke in a long coat. Arthur knew him cos they lived in London, and Arthur knows all Londoners…or any British people as a matter of fact.

"Arfur!" Came the cockney voice of the man "Watcha me ol' mate!" he said and hugged him suddenly.

"Awwight!" Arthur replied "Yous lookin' good innit? Yous looking like you's running from the Sweeney!" he said much to Francis bewilderment, as he had no idea about the way London folk actually spoke. It made absolutely no sense.

"Yeah mate, been down the old apples and pears…" Laughed the Londoner "Aint no fun, the Sweeney's after my arse, gotta get outta this dump! Look after me wheels will ya mate?" he said quickly and handed him a set of keys. Just then they heard the sounds of sirens in the distance and the bloke hugged Arthur quickly. "Awwight mate, I gotta go, know wot I mean? Nice bumpin' into yer and your poncey friend… see ya." He yelled and sped off, mouthing "Call me" and making a telephone gesture with his thumb and forefinger.

Bewildered Francis stared after the man. "What language was he speaking?" he asked as he hadn't understood a word of that.

"English." Arthur replied.

"What?"

"You know…folky England talk… cockney… that sort of thing…"

"Cockney?" Francis said quietly "Is…is that a … sex thing…?"

Arthur scowled at him and shook his head. "NO!" he mumbled "Idiot…" he continued "It refers to someone who was born within the sound of the bow bells… in London…"

"So its got nothing to do with …cock..?"

"No…" replied an exasperated Arthur "Are you obsessed with cock or something?"

"Well…" Francis said nonchalantly, much to Arthur's annoyance.

A few policeman ran past them looking for the criminal that Arthur had been talking to previously and he waved them in the right direction.

"Look it's the Sweeney…" Arthur cried. "He went that way!" he said and the policemen ran where he directed them.

"What's the Sweeney?" Francis asked.

"Sweeney Todd… PC Plod.. you know.. the police…"

"I do not understand this… Cockness…"

"Cockney!" Arthur snapped. "Anyway, that bloke gave us his car keys, lets see what car we have to drive then. In the car park there were BMWs, and Volkswagens and limousines. Arthur pressed the key fob to see which car would light up, and was really disappointed to see a three wheeler yellow van that looked really dilapidated. Not only that it looked as if it had never been washed. It was a really run down horrible little vehicle. When Arthur went to open the door it came off in his hand. "Bollocks.." he mumbled, as he got inside and tried to fix it back on. Francis got in the other side and that door came off as well. "Le Bollockess.." He uttered and Arthur laughed hard.

"Le Bollockess…? Is that your attempt at impersonating me?"

"Oui… it is what you say." Chuckled Francis "And you call people Le Wankerrr…" he chuckled. "You are funny mon petit Angleterre."

Arthur chuckled as well, Francis could be funny sometimes, and his impersonation of him was hilarious.

"Right mate, where'd you wanna go to..?" Arthur said doing London Taxi driver speak. "Oh I know.. lets pop down to Brighton innit?"

"Brighton? But aren't we in Britain…" asked a confused Francis who was growing more confused by the minute.

"No Brighton… you know… beside the seaside… for some good old British Fish and chips and all that… tally ho!"

The stupid horrible little car actually started, after a few turns of the key, and off they went down to Brighton in it. Of course it wasn't the best of days and it started to rain like the end of the world happening as they drove down on the motorway, the van leaked and shook and weaved all over the road but Arthur didn't care. He put on the car stereo which was a remnant from the 1980s with tapes in it. It was the popular group "The Kingsmen" … and the song "Louie Louie" which was all weird sounding because it was so old. Not surprisingly Arthur knew all the words.

"Yay…to Brighton!" Yelled Arthur, as Francis sat there looking terrified.

So… eventually they got to Brighton and the rain stopped as if by magic, and the sun came out, it was really warm and lovely. The old van trundled through Brighton's seaside streets, playing crappy old records from the 70s and 80s including "Green Onions" which Francis liked actually. Nothing to do with Onions at all.. ok.. don't even go down that road.. seriously now.

Anyway… upon arrival in Brighton the car fell to bits, and so they left it where it was, and went off to explore lovely Brighton in the sunshine. They went to a fairground, because it was the seaside, and British seasides are full of fairgrounds with rides and gypsies and that. As part of the Great British day at the seaside, Arthur bought him and Francis some Fish and Chips to eat as they walked along the prom. The Frenchman could have thrown up because they were utterly disgusting and dripping with oil, and the fish were too salty and covered in batter which was again to oily, so when some seagulls came and stole Francis' meal he was actually really happy about that, of course he pretended to Arthur that he was annoyed.

"Curse those birds!" he said "They 'ave stolen ma fish and cheeps…" he said "Your superb English er… food…"

"Aw never mind…" Arthur replied. "Come on, lets go up the big wheel…" He said indicating to the Brighton ferris Wheel. Francis could have thrown up, even the thought of going up there made his head spin.

"Um… how about we pop round the fairground first…" he uttered, trying to sound like he was enjoying himself. He really REALLY didn't want to go on a huge ferris wheel, having a fear of heights which he had not disclosed to Arthur.

As they walked around the fairground Arthur spotted a gypsy caravan, not a new one with mod cons and a car, but an old horse drawn one, and there was a sign outside of it which said "GYPSY ROSIE LEE. Come in and have your Tarot read, or your palm… Consult the spirits. £20."

"Wahey!" Cried Arthur excitedly "Lets go see Gypsy Rosie Lee!" he said "Come on!"

Francis was unsure, because he knew that Gypsies in Britian probably knew their stuff and he was a bit scared to go into the caravan. However he didn't want Arthur to think he wasn't enjoying their impromptu day at the seaside and decided that he would go in after all.. I mean…what was the worst that could happen? Right?

Inside the caravan it was strangely quiet and smelled of burning rose incense. There was red material on the walls and there were all manner of strange spell books, and objects that were laying around, such as magic wands and paraphernalia and that sort of thing. The gypsy wasn't there at first but then an old lady stepped into the main area from the back of the caravan.

"Come to have your tarot read have ye sirs?" she mumbled "That will be £20 each…" she uttered and sat herself down at the table which had a star patterned cloth and a crystal ball in the middle of it. Arthur handed over £40 and he sat down opposite with Francis beside him.

"Ohhhh…." Cried the old lady spookily. Francis immediately got up in order to get out of there, but Arthur sat him down again. He reluctantly stayed.

"Ooooohhhh…." Groaned the old lady again… "I am Gypsy Rosie Lee… the greatest Tarot reader and psychic of all time… ooooohhhh.." she said "Well … grand daughter of the original anyway…."

"Get on with it …ma'am." Arthur said sarcastically at first but then trying to move it along a bit.

She got our her Rider Waite Tarot pack and bid him to shuffle it. "Shuffle the cards sir… and then give it to your poncey friend to also shuffle."

Francis scowled at her. Why did England's friends always call him Poncey? That was weird. Anyway.. .after shuffling the cards, she got Arthur to pick a card… lo and behold it was THE DEATH CARD!

Arthur's facial expression was one of shock, but Gypsy Rose Lee just laughed. "Do not worry sirs… for the Death card merely means the end of an old way of life and the beginning of a new one… but pick a few more cards so I can see your true fortune…"

Arthur picked a few more cards. Ten of swords, nine of swords, the Devil, four of pentacles and the Wheel of Fortune.

"Beware gentlemen…" Gypsy Rosie Lee said "Ooooooh bewaaaare!" she moaned as if possessed with Evil spirits "This is a terrible omen… a terrible…terrible omen… "

"Whhhhyyyyyy?" Moaned Arthur somewhat sarcastically.

"Do not …. Go on the… on the…"

"On the what?" Arthur asked. "Come on … speak up you old tart… do not go on the what?"

"Uuuuuurgh…" uttered the old lady as she breathed her last breath and fell slowly to the floor, dying … it was a death rattle. She slumped on the floor of the cabin gurgling away.

Francis sat there looking all panicky and strange. "I am thinking she has died Arthur, we must 'ow you say…? Scarper…"

"You're right Francis, before the Sweeney get here and find her brown bread!"

"What?"

"Dead…"

Francis looked puzzled but he didn't have time to worry about it, Arthur grabbed him and they left the caravan, whistling innocently so no one would know anything was wrong. A little girl and her father went in next and they were half way along the beach when they heard a scream.

"That was scary ey?" Arthur gulped. "Remind me never to go and see old gypsies ever again."

"Oui … I will remind you." Francis said as he bought some candy floss from a stall.

"Right lets go up the big Wheel… come on…" Arthur said dragging Francis along as he was trying to eat his candy floss. He really REALLY didn't want to go up there… but he felt he had to…

To be continued…


	2. Unfortunate Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get chased through Brighton by the Sweeney..ending up on the Ferris Wheel

Francis really did not want to go on the Ferris wheel but Arthur was quite insistent. Suddenly he realised something. "Arthur dear?"

"What?" He replied as they approached the wheel.

"Is that the Sweeney over there?"

Arthur looked over to where he was indicating to see about six policemen running towards them, looking quite angry. "There they are, they killed Gypsy Rosie Lee! Get them!" Yelled one of them.

"Mon Dieu!" Do they mean us?

"Fuck!" Screamed Arthur, grabbing Francis by the collar "Lets get out of here!" He dragged him along and they ran as fast as their legs could carry them to the dilapidated little three wheeler, in order to get away from the police who were absolutely sure they'd killed the Gypsy, thanks to there being a que of fathers and daughters who saw them leave just before the lady was found dead on the floor of her caravan.

As the Sweeney approached them, Francis got in the drivers seat and tried to get the stupid old three wheeler to start and it wouldn't start and then when they were three feet away from them it finally puffed into life, and the tape started playing "Blockbuster" by The Sweet, as they drove off. The cops got into cars and started chasing them all round the streets of Brighton, thinking they were murderers.

"This has turned out to be the worst day of my life!" Arthur screamed as they drove through Brighton's narrow streets far too fast. "I should have known a day out in Brighton would be crappy!" he cried, and started to feel a need deep down in his bladder which he tried to suppress. 

Francis was driving, and he was panicking at the same time. "HELP ARTHUR I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE THIS THING!" Francis screamed. "WHICH WAY DO I GO?"

"LEFT LEFT!… FROG…LEFT!" screamed Arthur using his supreme knowledge of Brightons hidey holes and places that police couldn't get to easily. Francis panicked and turned right towards the big wheel instead.

"I said left…!" Arthur cried. "They're gonna arrest us for MURDER!"

Arthur slammed his foot on the brake making the car swerve into a pet shop. It was freedom day for all the pets, dogs, cats, rabbits and chickens that resided in that pet shop, but the owner, Gilbert was pissed. In a flurry of woofs, meows and chicken clucks, Arthur retrieved Francis from the wreck of the three wheeler. "Come on Frog we have to get out of here before the Sweeney come and find this place trashed!" He cried. By this time things were getting a little worse, but nothing Arthur couldn't handle, after all he had been holding it all day anyway... though his bladder felt like it could burst. He wasn't going to give in right now. 

"You made me crash!" Cried the Frenchman, not taking too kindly to being dragged along. "It's not my fault…"

Gilbert soon was being interviewed by a policeman who was jotting down everything he said.

"So Mr… Beischmidt… you've run this pet shop… German Poodles Kitties and Chickens… for quite some time now… can you tell me what happened?" Asked the policeman. Gilbert stood there holding a prized white chicken he called Daisy, the tears flowing down his Albino cheeks.

"It was terrible.." He wailed "I was giving Daisy here, her weekly pedicure, we were listening to Rammstien as usual… I wasn't expecting my entire shop to be trashed by das Englander und … his Poncey friend…" he cried. The chicken clucked and the policeman smoked a cigarette.

Arthur and Francis kept running till they came across a pub and decided to hide in there. It was called "Cheers" and was an Italian themed bar, and behind it stood Feliciano Vargas, cleaning a glass and humming "Shaddupa you face". They walked in… no they fell in… through the door, Francis was spitting chicken feathers out of his mouth and Arthur smelled like cat food.

"Two beers please Feli!" Arthur said holding up two fingers. Feliciano got confused as two fingers = V which is Roman numerals is 5.

Five beers? He asked.

"No two…" Arthur said again holding up two fingers "two beers…"

"Five?"

"Two!"

During this misunderstanding the police spotted them in the bar and burst in after them. "Oi you two!" screamed one of them. "You are under arrest for the murder of Gypsy Rosie Lee!"

Once again grabbing Francis, Arthur dragged him out to the toilet, and he just wanted to stop and use the loo but they were in too much of a hurry for that. He had to keep holding it for now and soon they made their escape through a tiny toilet window whilst the Sweeney hammered on the toilet door. Eventually they got out and ran away in the opposite direction.

"This is shit!" Arthur grumbled. "We need to get out of sight and quickly!" he uttered. "I know.." he said having an idea.. "I know exactly where we can hide." He said gazing at the Ferris wheel. "Come on… we can't wait around to be arrested.. .they will fit us up and no mistake…" he said dragging Francis to the Ferris wheel, right by the Sweeney who were all gathered outside the front of the pub with batons, guns, and arrest warrants. They didn't even see them walk past.

Francis gazed in fear as the Ferris wheel loomed before him. He had to go up there now, because they were being chased by the Sweeney because they found the old tart in the caravan brown bread. What else could he do but go along with what England wanted, that brash, uncouth, self obsessed little…adorable sexy Angleterre…he was so sexy when he was agitated. Francis loved being dragged around by him, so lovingly. Arthur turned around and saw Francis gazing at him adoringly and shook his head.

"We are running away from the cops and all you can think about is sex… seriously…" He grumbled.

"No I was thinking how great it is when you treat me roughly, dragging me around and making me run after you like that… its very attractive."

"Stop it Frog!" Arthur said as they approached the Ferris wheel and skipped the que, much to the ticket issuers surprise. They paid the fare and got on quickly, into a little pod and waited for it to set off. He was feeling quite desperate by now but still felt somehow that he could hold it in, although he was starting to think he might not be able to. 

Francis sat there feeling very apprehensive. He hated Ferris wheels, but he'd never said that to Arthur, cos not only were they cramped and closed in, they also went up really high and going up and down made him sick too. He gulped and waited for the ride to start, wishing they'd just stayed at home and slept together like they usually did on Tuesdays.

The ride began and Francis held on to the bar on the inside, even though there was no way he could fall. He felt his muscles tense up, his grip got tighter and tighter and then he panicked so badly, and grabbed Arthur between the legs. Now at this point he would have grabbed anything and everything but it just so happened that the Englishman was so close to him and sitting spread-eagled on the seat there, his legs wide open to the world, what else was he gonna grab in a panic? Alright yes he could have grabbed something else but he didn't.. he grabbed him by the balls.

"AAAAARGH!" yelled Arthur finding himself suddenly in the clutches of the Frenchman, who had somehow taken a shine to his crown jewels. "WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'M SORRY!" wailed Francis "I HATE FERRIS WHEELS… WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"Francis!" hissed England who was being squeezed half to death. "You grabbed me by the balls!" he gasped, his eyes bulging as the ride got higher and higher. The higher it got the more Francis tensed up and panicked, squeezing England's balls even harder.

"Let go of me you bloody Frog!" Screamed Arthur tugging at Francis fingers, and trying to release himself from the Frenchmans iron grip. In desperation he smacked him across the face, finally freeing himself, however, such a grip on him had caused him to get a bit wet. He looked down at the damage… looking very embarrassed. Francis wasn't even bothered about that, he was sitting there whimpering like a child. The bottom of the pod was clear plexiglass and the ride was just going higher and higher. Waiting for them at the bottom were the Sweeney, Gilbert, a plethora of Fathers and Daughters, and that bloke who loaned them the car in the first place, who had realised it was now trashed in Brighton and he was really quite mad.

"Dammit!" Cried Arthur. "When this Ferris wheel comes down the other side, we're gonna be toast!" he uttered "What to do…what to do…"

On the seat was someone's left over fish and chips.. not much just a few crumbs and a bit of fish. Arthur had an idea. He opened the top of the pod and threw the leftovers out on to the top of the pod, and lo and behold along came a flock of seagulls who wanted to have the fish, and not surprisingly they jammed the mechanism of the wheel causing it to stop in its tracks, over 100ft up in the air.

"Result!" He cried.

"You s..s…stopped…the…wh…wheel.. you…b..bastard…" wept Francis, curled up in a ball and rocking to and fro. "We're going to die… you hate me…. "

"No I don't.. I just don't want to get arrested." Arthur replied. "What's wrong with you anyway?"

"I am afraid of heights… and enclosed spaces and wheels… and…I can't stand it…" Wailed Francis. "Why did you stop the ride?"

Arthur knelt down beside Francis, ignoring the fact that he stank a bit after what happened to him. "You're going to be alright… we just need to figure out how to get out of this mess…"

"Arthur…?" Francis uttered, sniffing the air "You wet yourself..?"

He went bright red, and stood up, turning the other way. "You shouldn't have grabbed me by the…"

"Je suis Desole…" uttered Francis "I panicked… I didn't mean it."

"I know…" Arthur replied with his head in his hands feeling quite miserable "That doesn't change what happened though does it? Now you've seen me with wet pants…" He didn't let on at that moment but he still needed to go, and pretty badly. 

To be continued.


	3. Wetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic omorashi and wetting and sex

“Look what you made me do.” Sniffed Arthur. “I feel so ashamed…” he mumbled. “Now we are stuck up in a Ferris wheel and all those people down there have got it in for us… uhhh..” he uttered and held his head in his hands. “And I had an accident…I peed my pants and its all your fault…”  
“I’m s..scared Arthur…” cried Francis, still terrified because they were 100ft up in the air in a plexiglass pod and he was terrified of heights. Arthur had no idea but Francis was desperate too, he’d seen Arthur wet himself a little and it seemed to cause a spasm for him, especially being terrified, he felt himself get wet, and it was such a relief, but he didn’t say anything.   
Despite feeling ashamed with himself and annoyed with Francis for what he did, Arthur’s heart melted. Doing his best to hide the spot on his pants he sat next to the Frenchman and put his hand upon his back gently.   
“I know you’re scared… I didn’t realise you had a phobia of heights…and small spaces… I wish you had said something.”   
“I had no cause to… till now…” he murmured in reply. “I’m sorry I grabbed you so tight like that…” he sniffed. “How are we going to get down?”   
“I don’t know Francis… I don’t know….” Sighed Arthur. “We should have just explained that the old lady croaked it while we were there and we didn’t kill her in the first place…” He was still squirming because he hadn’t expelled everything from his bladder, and he occasionally pinched his crotch so that he wouldn’t let it go, and occasionaly shaking his leg to try and hold it.   
“Would have been a better idea…” Francis replied. “Now we’re stuck in the air… and alone… and its getting dark…” he said knowing that he was getting wetter by the minute. “Oh god I’ve really peed myself..” he thought “I’m soaked.”   
It was indeed getting dark. They had been stuck for quite some time and everyone was just waiting for the wheel to be fixed. Nobody thought to call the fire brigade with a ladder to rescue them. However about an hour later everyone had disappeared, the police, the crowds, Gilbert, the man who loaned them the car, all gone. They were left dangling from the wheel all alone. Arthur looked down at the emptiness wondering why everyone had just gone and left them there. “The bastards… maybe they realised we aren’t going anywhere and went to that pub…”   
They were indeed in the pub, and the juke box was merrily playing “Shaddapa you face”. Everyone was singing and dancing and having a really good time… except Arthur and Francis who had been left atop the Brighton Wheel…  
“As it got darker, Francis seemed to relax a little because for one he couldn’t see how high up they were, and secondly, they had been in that situation for so long that he was getting used to it. Arthur however was feeling quite upset about the whole day. He was really dying to go now and it was getting harder to hold his water. He crossed his legs then uncrossed them and crossed them again.   
“Are …are you okay Arthur?”  
“Need the toilet.” He mumbled. “I’m not going to make it…” he hissed as he felt a spurt of urine soak into his pants. “Fuck..” he groaned. “I’m peeing…” He was trying to hold on but another spurt came through and then a slow stream began to flow and he could feel it dripping down his leg a bit. “I’m peeing myself..” he uttered as he started to cry. “I can’t stop…” he sniffed as he wept.   
Francis eventually was able to move, as the paralysis from being afraid subsided and the first thing he did was hug Arthur. He didn’t like to see him cry for any reason. “Thank you Mon amour for being patient with me…” he said softly, then he reached down Arthurs damp pants and began to stroke him, up and down, to stop him from wetting himself. “There …” he said as he kissed him. “I think you should take your pants off…” he said. Arthur had to agree, as he was quite wet, so he took of his trousers and kept his boxers on. Francis wanted to do things… way up there in that Ferris wheel pod. He guided Arthur’s hand to his crotch, and he was surprised to feel that Francis had wet himself as well, probably through fear, but he hadn’t said anything, and Arthur hadn’t really noticed. He was really wet though, but his pants had acted like a sponge and soaked it all up.   
“I didn’t know you’d peed…” he said “You don’t look wet on the outside…”   
“No… these are good pants..you know.. good at soaking it up.” He said as Arthur felt some little spurts on his hand. Francis hadn’t stopped peeing, in fact he was still releasing. “Aaahh…” Groaned the Frenchman as he released urine into Arthurs hand. “That feels better…uhh…”   
Arthurs leg began shaking as he tried to hold in his water again. Feeling Franics wet himself just made him want to pee even more, and he started squirming. Little spurts began to release from him and dribble down his legs.   
Francis sat down and pulled Arthur on top of him, kissing him all the while. His lap was soaked through and he was still letting out little spurts here and there. Arthur sat on top of him bouncing a little but he couldn’t hold it in, and he began to pee again, through his boxers, so he leaned forward and peed between Francis’ legs adding to the wetness on his crotch already. There was a lot of water as he hadn’t been to the bathroom all day, and had drank quite a lot.   
“Hold it mon amour…” Growled Francis “I want you to pee inside me…” he said.   
Arthurs face lit up and he managed to stem the flow although that was difficult. Francis lay back and pulled his pants right off and in a moment Arthur was preparing him with his fingers to start off with, and when he was ready he slipped inside of him moving to and fro and letting his body take care of its own need. He peed inside Francis and it flowed out of the mans backside and went everywhere but that was fine, after all it was just the two of them. The feeling was indescribable as Arthur, feeling spurred on by what Francis had just allowed him to do, moved faster and harder, reaching a climax, more beautiful than anything he’d ever known, and then something else was released into Francis, as he came so hard, grunting and crying out his name. “F..rancis…” he growled “I’m..c..coming…”   
Franics too felt his body coming to a climax as he arched his back and let his orgasm flow, locking his legs around Arthurs waist, he came running all over their bodies at the same time Arthur released. Eventually they pulled out and Arthur lay on Francis cum soaked chest totally spent and feeling wonderful.   
A few hours later they felt the Ferris wheel jolt back into life, so hurriedly they put on their wet clothes again, even though that was uncomfortable and cold and damp, before the wheel finally performed the other half of the revolution. It had been stuck all night.  
The morning came, and the crowd gathered again. Unbeknownst to Arthur and Francis, someone had fixed the mechanism for the wheel the night before, and it was able to move again, and so, they got down and were able to once again set foot on terrafirma. Although Francis was still visibly shaken from the whole ordeal, he looked better than he did before.  
"Thank goodness you're down from there sirs…" The policeman said "We had to apologise for everything… as it turns out Gypsy Rosie Lee didn't die after all… she'd got a cough sweet stuck in her throat.. and here she is…"  
Gypsy Rosie Lee made her way through the crowd of people, and smiled. "Sorry about that boys…" she said "I had taken a cough sweet and it went down the wrong way… and I'm kind of old so it took them ages to find my heartbeat.. but as you can see I am fine"  
Arthur and Francis grinned and hugged the old lady, and Arthur even apologised for calling her an old tart. Then Gilbert came through the crowd. "You trashed my pet shop, but hidden in the chicken enclosure was a treasure chest full of gold coins that I didn't even know about. Last night I was able to treat everyone to a night out at Cheers, where we sang Italian songs and got drunk. Sorry we had to leave you there…" he said, throwing gold coins up in the air.  
Then the man who'd given them the dilapidated old three wheeler came through and at first he looked mad. "So you thought you'd drive my van down to Brighton did you?" he growled. "But no worries, it's a certified antique and an American just bought it off me for £6000 I'm rich!" he laughed "Cheers mate!"  
Everyone applauded and everything was fine at last…everything that is except the Brighton Wheel which groaned and creaked ominously and as everyone turned round to look, they gasped in shock as it fell from its moorings, rolled down the pier and into the water, before sinking slowly into the sea.  
As for Arthur and Francis, they rented a room in a cramped B and B and went to sort themselves out with nice fresh clothes and a new kind of understanding of one another. As they went up to the room in the elevator, which was not in a good state at all. Francis deliberately spread his legs and urinated in the lift, through his already soaked pants, and Arthur watched fascinated as the stream poured through his crotch and splattered on the floor. He was doing this deliberately and smiled at Arthur all the way through. When the lift got to the top he stopped and got out leaving a surprise there for anyone who got in…   
He walked along the corridor with his hand between his legs, and Arthur followed, got the key ready and opened the door. When he got there he kissed Francis deeply and put his knee in between his legs so he would pee all over him, and that’s what he did.


End file.
